burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Montgomery Hawker Mech
The Montgomery Hawker Mech is available in the Boost Specials pack alongside the Carson Extreme Hotrod or it can be purchased by itself in the Playstation Store, Burnout Store or XBOX LIVE Marketplace. The Mech is an equal speed version of the original Hawker and is the only vehicle in the game fitted with switchable boost. Players can switch between Aggression, Speed or Stunt boost by clicking the Left Stick or by pressing P at any time whilst driving the Mech. The exterior is alien themed with robotic and futuristic components. The car has embedded neon light wires and a neon light 'eye' on each side which changes colour according to the selected Boost type. The wheels also have embedded lights which glow blue and orange whilst stopped and turn purple and green as they rotate. Description The Hawker Mech is the product of the very latest alien hybrid technology. Pressing the Left Stick allows you to switch between all three boost types available to other cars. How to Unlock The Montgomery Hawker Mech is included with the Carson Extreme Hotrod in the Boost Specials Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29, or 640 . It can also be purchased separately for $4.99, €4.99, £3.99, or 400 . Resemblance Being a variation of the Montgomery Hawker the Mech version still resembles the TVR Sagaris albeit themed after an alien technology hybrid due to the neons and the wheels which could also be said to be themed after The Borg from Star Trek as the description states it is an alien technology hybrid. Notes *There is a small technical hitch with the wheels which has to do with their colour whilst moving. When at a stand still the wheels are normally Blue on the outside with Orange on the inside but at speed they wheels are Purple and Green. This effect is ruined whilst in a slow motion sequence as the Mech could be travelling at high speeds which gives it its Purple and Green wheels but the effect will utilise its Blue and Orange wheels to make it appear as though the wheels are moving slowly. *If players switch boost types during an Online Marked Man while they are the chaser then they will lose their unlimited boost but will get unlimited boost back after the current Marked Man gets away, crashes or gets taken down. *Players cannot see what boost type a player is currently using when viewing their Mech online but can see their wheels change colour. The car only shows a faint aqua blue. *The Mech was shown to have both a Speed Boost Bar and Stunt Boost bar capable of growing as large as a x3 Aggression Boost bar in episode 27 of Criterion's Crash TV Podcast. This is not possible with the released version of the car as it was most likely an early test version. *If players are using Stunt boost but switch to Speed whilst boosting then they will start using the Speed boost without having to wait for the bar to fill but emptying it will not perform a Burnout. To perform Burnouts players have to start the burn whilst in Speed boost mode with a full bar. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *The Hawker Mech is one of two vehicles with a unique boost bar. It is longer than any other Speed boost type vehicle in the game and it also has the shortest Stunt boost bar of any Stunt boost type car. Videos RDSFLMLQMgE&hl